


Like Night and Day

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, No Sex, Wholesome, it's just a young girl getting hugged by her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: A short, wholesome exercise in descriptive language.
Kudos: 7





	Like Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Even when I'm not working on anything that I'd consider a full-fledged story, I still try my hand at making smaller pieces to practice certain writing techniques or methods. I wanted to brush up on my descriptive language use a little bit, and decided to create an extremely tame and, dare I say it, safe for work piece to practice.

She lies peacefully in her bed, half-asleep. The covers drift, slowly but surely, off her thin legs. It’s a hot night, so this doesn’t bother her too much. One of her arms lies motionless next to her, while the other rests itself on her waist, her hand pressing lightly against her pantie-clad groin. A warm breeze floats in from a nearby open window, tickling her bare chest, and letting a soft, almost undetectable moan escape her lips. She rolls over on her side and stares out the window, letting the covers fall even further. The swaying silhouettes of old, stoic trees adorn the edges of her bedroom window, their leaves whistling with the wind. Distant city lights gleam and flicker through them like an expanse of artificial stars, the familiarity of which brings her comfort on dark, lonely nights. The frequent gentle gusts of warm air are accompanied by the slow chirping of crickets, and the occasional croak of a toad from the pond near her house. The faint jingle of a wind chime on one of the trees can be heard whenever the wind picks back up after pausing for a few moments. The breeze comes and goes at regular intervals, almost perfectly syncing itself with her breathing. Calming as it may be, this nocturnal tranquility inevitably invites unwelcome thoughts into her mind. Her brain plays back the previous day over and over again, highlighting every little mistake she made for her to regret. All the unpleasantness of her time at school remains a vivid recollection. The endless teasing and mockery from the other girls, wantonly berating her for her shyness, or her clumsiness, or any other minuscule imperfection they were always so keen to point out. The downright obnoxious behavior from the boys, so loud and rough that she was sometimes afraid to even draw near them. The infuriating apathy of her teacher, who never seemed to take her complaints seriously. She felt so alone, so utterly alienated by everyone else there. On some days, it was almost impossible to bear, and she would find herself ready to curl up in a ball and disappear when the school day was finally over. As much as she didn’t want to keep going to school, she knew she couldn’t get out of it completely. She certainly couldn’t fake being sick over and over again, like she had tried in the past. What would he say if she just refused to go anymore? Would he get mad? Part of her brain told her that this wasn’t a valid question. There wasn’t much she could do that would make him mad at her. Still, she worried. She was always worrying.

Suddenly, a new sound emerges out of the ambiance of the night. Her bedroom door opens behind her, creaking slightly as it swings. She senses the presence of a large, familiar figure standing in the doorway, looking down at her. She keeps still and silent, hoping he’ll think she’s asleep. She doesn’t want to keep him up any later than he has to be, after all. Of course, he doesn’t fall for her ruse. He can usually tell when she’s feigning sleep, and he always knows if she’s feeling anxious, even her face isn’t visible. A concerned sigh emanates from the figure behind her, followed by the deepest, smoothest voice she knows.

“Poor baby…”

Her bedroom floor creaks as heavy footsteps approach her. The bed shakes as the huge, powerful figure enters it and lays right beside her. An all-encompassing heat engulfs her back, as she feels him draw closer to her. Worry begins to dissipate from her mind as he presses his chest against her back. Then come the arms. Large, strong arms wrap around her comparatively tiny body like friendly boa constrictors, pulling her even deeper into his embrace. Her arms timidly reach upward and grasp lightly at his hairy, rugged limbs. They’re so, so much bigger than hers, and yet, as gentle as the evening breeze. Her head registers the soft peck of a pair of lips, forcing a soft coo out of her. While his hands rub her gently, he speaks again, this time right against her ears.

“It’s okay… I’m here, sweetie… daddy’s right here…”

Her heart swells with a rush of euphoric sensations. Her lips turn upwards into a comfortable smile. Her hands tug lightly at his arms as her fears rapidly flee from her mind, driven out by an overwhelming sensation of love, a difference as clear as night and day. She doesn’t know how long he’ll stay with her like this, but she does know that she doesn’t want him to leave for a good long while. She wants a moment like this to last forever.


End file.
